


Steak

by SpaceRat



Category: Free!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Sharkbait Secret Santa, or at least it's trying to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceRat/pseuds/SpaceRat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Rin actually cooks mackerel for Haru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steak

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackstarrr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=blackstarrr).



> Sharkbait Secret Santas pinch-hit for backstarrr
> 
> Your prompt was cute and I hope you like what wrote for it :)  
> Also, I am so sorry it took this long to get to you.

Rin let out a tired sigh as he finished the assignment he had spent a solid three days working on. He closed his textbooks and flopped backwards to lie on the floor of Haru's living room. Haru, who had long since given up on homework and studying for the night, was upstairs soaking in his tub as per usual. Months of weekend sleepovers had resulted in Rin getting long since used to his boyfriend's quirks and so he didn't think much of it when Haru excused himself to go take a bath a little while ago.

Rin's eyes slowly wandered to the clock sitting on the shelves to his left. 7:38pm, the hands indicated. _Might as well get started on food_. He thought.

Over the past year or so that he had been dating Haru, Rin had come to feel quite at home in the Nanase house. He had gotten into the habit of coming over a few times a week and Haru had no issues with him leaving some of his belongings behind, including his spare toothbrush. He had also accidentally let a "Tadaima," slip out once or twice when entering the place.

(Much to Rin's chagrin Haru had wasted no time responding with, "Can't make fun of me for saying that at the swim club when we were younger anymore." But would always smile and add, "Okaeri.")

Another habit Rin had developed was cooking dinner for the two of them while Haru bathed. What started out as Rin being too hungry to wait for Haru to get out of the bathroom turned into the perfect opportunity for ensuring that he didn't have to eat mackerel every time he came over. Haru was having none of this at first, and had called Rin everything from a kitchen hijacker to a sadist, but had eventually came to at least tolerate the attempt at diversifying his diet. And it's not like Rin never made mackerel; he did occasionally, it was definitely more often than he would have liked, but he still made it for Haru's sake. Lucky for Haru, tonight just so happened to be a night when Rin was willing to have mackerel for dinner.

Rin lifted himself off the floor and walked over to the bathroom. He opened the door a bit and poked his head in, "I'm making dinner, so get outta the tub soon."

"What are you making?" Haru was almost completely submerged, with only his knees, neck and head sticking out of the water.

A mischievous smirk played on Rin's lips and he grabbed the opportunity to annoy Haru as soon as he saw it. "Steak." It wasn't a lie, not really... he _was_ making steak; mackerel steak to be exact. He had found a recipe for it the other day and was both excited and nervous to try making it for the two of them.

"Again? Didn't we have that last time you were over?" Haru complained.

"Maybe." Rin drew out the word, the smirk still on his face.

"And you say I have a mackerel problem." Haru said and slipped under the surface of the water. Rin just shook his head and turned back towards the kitchen.

He pulled out the mackerel steaks that he picked up on his way to Haru's and had sneakily hid behind another pile of the fish in the fridge. A bit of salt was all the steaks really needed before Rin left them alone to get to room temperature. While he waited he prepared some vegetables to be steamed.

Just as he was getting ready to put the mackerel on the pan the sound of footsteps appeared behind him. Soon after, Haru's body was pressed against his back and his chin rested on Rin's shoulder. He smelled of soap and his wet hair tickled Rin's cheek. "You said you were making steak." Haru's soft voice in his ear made Rin smile.

"I am. It's mackerel steak." He responded playfully. The fish sizzled as it hit the scorching surface of the pan.

"It's still mackerel." Haru poked Rin's side just enough to get a small squirm out of him.

"So that's the thanks I get for cooking you dinner?" He laughed. "And it's still steak." He added as Haru pulled away to get plates for them and a bowl for the already finished vegetables.

Rin carefully watched the steaks while Haru set the table for them. When he deemed the mackerel to be cooked perfectly (and he liked to think he knew _exactly_ when that was, for Rin had become quite proficient in the art of steak making regardless of what kind of steak it was) and they finally sat down to eat he eagerly awaited his boyfriend's thoughts on the meal.

But Haru was Haru, so of course he didn't say a fucking word the entire time... Even when they had both cleared their plates of food (which he could only guess was a good sign, but then again Haru usually ate everything Rin cooked, even if it was beef which he wasn't very fond of) the guy remained silent.

Rin gave up. He knew he'd have to ask. "So... what d'you think?"

"I think I finally like your steaks."

"Damn it, Haru..."


End file.
